fortnitefandomcom-20200223-history
Weapon Perks
Weapon Schematics Weapon Schematics have 1 to 5 Perks, depending on the rarity. Common has 1, Uncommon has 2, and so on up to Legendary which has 5. Weapon Perks come in 3 rarities: Common (White), Rare (Blue), and Legendary (Orange). This is a complete list of all current Weapon Perks, though some rarities may be missing, marked as a Question Mark (?). These are all confirmed, and none are guessed. This list be helpful when calculating dps and your ideal perks when perk rerolls are released. If you have a Weapon Schematic that has a Weapon Perk type or rarity not listed above, please add it to the list to allow everyone to have equal knowledge. Ranged Weapon Perks Critical Chance * 14% (Common) * 21% (Rare) * 28% (Legendary) Critical Damage * 30% (Common) * 45% (Rare) * 60% (Legendary) Damage * 10% (Common) * 15% (Rare) * 20% (Legendary) Weapon Damage (Elements and/or Affliction damage for 6 seconds) * 10% + Element (Common) * 10% + Affliction (Rare) * 10% + Element + Affliction (Legendary) Damage to Afflicted targets * 15% (Common) * 22,5% (Rare) * 30% (Legendary) Damage to stunned, staggered, and knocked down targets Damage to slowed and snared targets * 15% (Common) * 22.5% (Rare) * 30% (Legendary) Fire Rate * 12% (Common) * 18% (Rare) * 24% (Legendary) Magazine Size * 30% (Common) * 45% (Rare) * 60%(Legendary) Reload Speed * 15% (Common) * 22.5% (Rare) * 30% (Legendary) Recoil * -20% (Common) * -30% (Rare) * -?% (Legendary) Headshot Damage * 13.3% (Common) * 20% (Rare) * 26.7% (Legendary) 5 Headshot Combo (Ranged Weapon Damage Bonus for 10 seconds) * ?% (Common) * 30% (Rare) * ?% (Legendary) Headshot that kill an enemy cause it to explode, damaging enemies within 0.5 title for X Damage * ?% (Common) * 30% (Rare) * ?% (Legendary) Melee Weapon Perks Impact % + Knockback Magnitude * ?% + ? (Common) * 25% + 400 (Rare) * ?% + ? (Legendary) Heavy Attack Energy Cost * -9% (Common) * -13% (Rare) * -17% (Legendary) Trap Weapon Perks Longer Durability * 10% (Common) * 15% (Rare) * 20% (Legendary) Durability Decay * 7% (Common) * 12% (Rare) * ?% (Legendary) Simple General-Purpose Guide When in doubt, modify your weapon with crit-rating(x1)/crit-damage(x2) perk builds. In terms of raw per second (A-DPS), pure (DMG) builds generally underperform by >20% vs. critical-heavy perk builds; and >25% vs. headshot-focused perk builds. ;Damage Per Second (DPS) *Snare +45% (DMG) offers better utility for melee and ranged weapons in virtually all scenarios. *Affliction (DMG) is borderline useless and composes a tiny % of overall (DMG). ;Damage Per Shot (DHT) *x5 Headshot (HS) DMG perk is most effective on modified pistols and assault weapons with with high fire rate (FR), high headshot (HS) multipliers, and steady recoil (SR); it is useless on all shotguns and sniper weapons. Assaults Critical crit-rating(x1)/crit-damage(x2) builds; especially on assault weapons has a base crit chance of 15% or higher. Even if an Urban Assault hero lands a (HS) multiplier at 100% ratio per mission; the (CRT) build underperformance to the Headshot (HS) build is insignificant; in most situations, the (DPS) difference varies between >3-5%. *The Dragon's Roar greatly benefits from Affliction (DMG) *The Tiger has excellent (HS) accuracy in the 60%+ effective range; modify these weapons with (HS) perk builds. Shotguns Critical crit-rating(x1)/crit-damage(x2) builds only. Shotgun weapons have the poorest (HS) multiplier out of any weapon class; but score the highest base (DMG) and (CRT) multipliers. Pistols Always aim for the head; headshot (HS) builds generally outperform all other build variants, especially the Beagle and Whisper .45. Snipers Sniper weapons have a very high base (HS) multiplier, so its efficient to run (HS) builds. *The Ol' Betsy and Spyglass have insane base (DMG) values, making crit-rating(x1)/crit-damage(x2) builds extremely viable. *The Ralphie's Revenge has a (HS) multiplier (x5); meaning if it has a base (DMG) of 100, (HS) will be 500, always run (HS) builds on that weapon. Launchers Impact offers better utility value in virtually all scenarios; sending husks flying away and delay their time to reach the objective. Launchers are high Impact all-purpose crowd-control/cannon-fodder (DPS) killing weapons, and should never be used for (DPS). *The Noble Launcher is purely a fodder killing machine that pierces all targets in a straight wide line, but low Impact; therefore, maximize (DMG) threshold. Melee Critical crit-rating(x1)/crit-damage(x2) builds only; melee weapon effectiveness are largely dependent on heroes that either boost melee (DMG) or critical rating (ie. Harvester, Deadly Blade, Steel Wool Syd). If both the base hero and support hero are boosting 18% crit rating each, it is beneficial to modify double crit-rating(x1)/crit-damage(x2) dmg perks on melee weapons. External resources *Whitesushi's Fortnite Loadout *Ideal Weapon Perks *Best Bobcat Perks *Best Tiger Perks *Best Wraith Perks Category:Gameplay (Save the World)